


Not Looking Away

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Nohr | Conquest Route, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An assassination attempt, and the aftermath.





	Not Looking Away

**Author's Note:**

> From a failed attempt at luxken27's summer mini challenge last year... 'cream'.

"You're safe, you don't have to look." Xander pulled Sakura against him with his free hand and for a moment she lingered, knowing he spoke the truth. 

"I-- I should, though," she said as she pulled away just enough to turn and then settle back against him. The body on the floor was young, female, wearing clothing that made her look Hoshidan but Sakura knew better than to assume. Some of the would-be assassins had taken to disguising themselves and it truly wasn't a surprise. 

None had ever gotten too close. While Subaki and Hana were still getting used to this sort of unpleasant work, Xander's retainers seemed wholly unbothered. 

"Sakura..."

"It's okay. I... I understand..." 

She did. Some of the assassins had been there for her, both from Hoshido and Nohr. She wasn't the most popular of queens. And others were there for Xander as well, or any member of the family. 

Sakura looked at the woman's body again and wondered if they could have been friends, otherwise. If Ryoma hadn't died. If she hadn't accidentally fallen in love... 

Xander was warm and kept her close. She'd caught sight of the blade he grasped with his other hand. Not his Siegfried, but a simple short sword he kept close to their bed. 

"We'll take care of the body and the report, milord," Laslow said with the tiniest of yawns as he ambled over. "Then we can all get a bit more sleep." 

"Thank you, Laslow. No injuries?"

Peri and Subaki seemed to be having a low conversation over the body. Hana was... 

"Hana scraped her arm, but that's all."

"I can heal it," Sakura offered quickly. It wouldn't take much and Hana was her best friend, after all. 

"It's not bad," Hana said as she stepped forward. She'd been further down the hall, oh, and here came more guards... Sakura pulled her cream-colored robe a bit tighter. She didn't mind the retainers knowing that she wore nothing else, but the entire castle didn't need to know. 

"Go ahead," Xander said, offering the smallest of smiles. 

Sakura pulled Hana into the set of rooms she shared with Xander and grabbed for one of the small rods she always kept available. 

"I was shoved into a wall," Hana admitted. "It's embarrassing. I think Peri did all the work."

A moment later and already, Hana was healing up under Sakura's touch. 

"I'm just glad we're all safe. I wish that woman hadn't..." 

Hana shook her head. "I know. But Hoshido wasn't entirely different. Kagero and Saizo, and some of the other ninjas... They took care of things before we ever needed to know about them. The guards here do a lot, too." 

Sakura hugged Hana anyway, just as another round of quick nightly farewells drifted in from the hall. 

"Good night," Hana said as she headed for the door, just in time to narrowly miss Xander. 

"Good night," Sakura replied. She was awake now, though, and quietly watched Xander as he secured the door.

"I'm sorry we have to keep going through this," he finally said as he offered her his hand. He had somehow managed to pull on a better amount of sleep-clothing than she had, but he still had a thick, black robe on over it all. 

"Hopefully people will come to understand that we're doing everything we can to help them, and that we're friends with their countries and..." 

"That I hope you're still here because you want to be..." 

"Always," Sakura replied as she took his hand and squeezed it. She'd already tucked the rod away, in the main room of their suite. Xander held onto the short sword until they were in the bedroom and only then did he return it to its place. 

Had Ryoma done the same and she'd just never noticed? Had her father and Mikoto? Sakura wasn't sure she'd ever know, but with what Hana had said...

Sakura hesitated to untie her robe. Her nightgown was somewhere, though she tended to end up not sleeping with anything on. Xander was always impressively warm, on top of everything else, including the heavy blankets that seemed to always be on their bed. 

Xander hung his robe over the back of a chair before glancing over at her. His chest was bare, but he had managed to cover his lower half. 

"Are you cold?" he asked. "I'll warm you up."

No, not at all. Especially not with the immediate blush that Sakura felt leap to her cheeks. 

"I just didn't get as... dressed as you," she managed, still clutching at her robe. 

"I don't mind however you want to get back into bed," Xander replied as he reached to fix the bedding a bit. "Would you feel better if I did this?" 

Sakura didn't have time to reply as Xander pulled off his sleep bottoms and set them with the robe. At first, when they'd wed, she'd barely been able to look at him naked. Now it was hard to look away. There was only the light of a single lantern, but it was more than enough to thoroughly see him, muscle and scars and sparse blond curls just above... 

Without words, she untied her own robe and hung it as best she could on a small rack nearby before eeling over and into the bed and under the covers. There, just like she had been before being awoken by a commotion in the hallway. They could go back to sleeping beside one another, content after... 

"You're adorable," Xander said as he climbed into bed. "And you don't need to be embarrassed over what you want."

Sakura shifted into his embrace; at least that would keep her from having to meet his gaze and confirm that he had noticed where her gaze had lingered. 

"I said I'd warm you up," he reminded her as he moved enough that he could kiss her. 

Sakura could already feel his heat, however, and pressed closer and into the kiss. She wasn't cold; far from it, but she shivered anyway. She wrapped an arm around him and trailed fingers down his back as she opened her mouth to him. 

Each kiss that followed was longer and deeper than the last, until Xander pushed her flat onto the bed and shifted on top of her, still beneath the covers but propped on his elbows. Sakura had long since felt him hardening, impressively so, but now she could easily reach to stroke his length between their bodies. 

Xander gasped at her touch, but he didn't let her keep stroking him for long. Instead, gave her one quick kiss before pushing down under the blankets, kissing her nipples and stomach and... 

Sakura couldn't help a soft moan as he settled between her legs and pushed them farther apart. He hadn't done this earlier, before bed. She'd sucked on him, eagerly, taking in as much of his cock as she could while using her hands for the rest. And then they'd just as eagerly... 

She knew she was already quite wet and Xander didn't hesitate to start licking at her clit and lower, pushing his tongue inside again and again before returning to her clit to lick and suck at it. Sakura grabbed at the blankets and tried to keep quiet. She couldn't see Xander, but she could feel everything he was doing. His hands were on her thighs, and his tongue-- 

"Xander--" She shook and shuddered as she came, the buildup of tension releasing so suddenly that she was wholly overwhelmed and sure the lantern light flared beyond what could even be seen. Her whole body felt it, and felt Xander pulling himself back up, impossibly hot, to position himself and thrust in, keeping her on fire and too far gone to even move. 

Sakura rocked beneath him, each of this thrusts causing her to shudder more until he groaned and came with a few rough motions. She was burning, hot, and clinging somehow, though she didn't know when she'd grabbed to hold Xander close. 

"Better?" Xander questioned after a long moment. He hadn't moved and Sakura didn't think she wanted him to. 

Sakura wasn't sure of the real answer, but in that moment, yes, she felt better. 

Warm, loved, safe, and... like she'd be able to face the morning.


End file.
